


His Own Moonah

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Margot isn’t an oc, Self-Indulgent, enjoy, i guess?, it might be ooc but whatevs, its not smutty, margot comes to visit on Julian’s death day, she's mentioned in free pass, thanks to the ghiscord, theyre the only reason this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Julian’s wife comes to visit Button House on his Death Day. It’s chaotic.





	His Own Moonah

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ghiscord, I enjoyed this

It was Julian’s Death Day. He had never made a big deal of it, not like Pat who had his family visit every year. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a family, but he supposed they didn’t like to think of _his_ death. It was quite embarrassing.

He didn’t really like to think of his family too much. If he was honest, he had never been that close to them. He’d had no children, but he’d had a wife. Her name was Margot, and she was the only time he was ever in love. They had both been politicians, but she had been much more dignified than him (despite her sleeping about perhaps even more than him, but she was much better at hiding it.)

They did love each other, and when they had first met, in University, they had instantly hit it off as good friends. They remained that way for quite a few years until Julian noticed her smile. He didn’t know why, but she was suddenly the most beautiful person in the world. They had been married later that year.

They had been happy together, and had many free passes, the both of them. Thy often found themselves sleeping with the same people. It was hard to find different people when you were in the same line of work.

It was an unlikely marriage, but a happy one, and he found himself missing her from time to time. He wondered if she had married again, not that he would blame her. He was dead, after all, but he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous in a way he never had before.

In a way, she had almost been his ‘moonah’, as Robin said. She was his constant, throughout his life. And she was still in his mind, still the most beautiful woman in the world. He sometimes wished he had the courage to look her up, but he could only type out her name, before losing heart.

He was sat by himself, and no one bothered him. They had an almost unspoken agreement not to bother anyone on their Death Day, and even Thomas disappeared on his. Only Robin didn’t know his. But, Julian supposed, he had been dead for tens of thousands of years. Or maybe more. He wasn’t that good at history, if he was honest.

He didn’t exactly notice when there was a knock at the door, but he did notice when he heard her voice. But that couldn’t be… It couldn’t. She wouldn’t come. But it sounded so much like her. He stood up, and peered down the stairs. He gasped. It was _her_, still looking as beautiful as ever.

She was smiling and laughing at something Alison was saying, playing with her wedding ring. It was the ring _he _had given her. He ran down the stairs to see all the other ghosts standing around her. They all gaped, probably wondering how Julian had ever gotten married.

“I didn’t marry again. I wish I could tell him that. I wish I could tell him a lot of things, actually. I would probably start by yelling at him, actually.” She laughed, sipping her tea.  
Alison smiled, probably thinking about how she could. She glanced at Julian thoughtfully. Would it hurt if she just told her? Then she could yell at him. No, that would be a bad idea, and she hadn’t told Pat’s family about him. It would be fair.  
Pat cut off her train of thought by adding to her growing debate. “You could tell her. It would be nice to see.”  
There were nods, but Julian shook his head, smiling. “That would be a bad idea. She might kill me. I don’t want to die again. Once was enough.”  
“Sometimes I wonder if he became a ghost. It’s the sort of thing he would do. He would cheat himself out of everything, so I bet he could cheat himself out of death.” Margot laughed.  
“What would you say to him, if he was a ghost?” Alison asked, curious.

Margot paused, thinking. She seemed to consider this in such great detail, that Alison could hardly contain herself anymore.

“Did you love him?” She asked.  
“Oh, yes. So, so much. I like to imagine that he did to. We might not have had the most healthy relationship by most standards, but I really did love him.” Margot said, a melancholy tone to her voice.

Julian wanted to scream at her how much he loved her. But she wouldn’t hear him, there was no point. He watched her, a sad smile on his face. Alison glanced at him, and looked away quickly. She had never seen him like that. She sighed. There was only one thing to do. Well, maybe there was more, but this was the best thing she could think of.

“What would you say if I told you that he was a ghost? And because of a near death experience I can now see all the ghosts in this house?”

Margot burst out laughing, then stopped, seeing how serious Alison looked.

“You’re not serious.” She said.  
“I am. You can talk to him, and I’ll say the things he says.” Alison told her.  
“Prove it.” She said, jutting her chin out.  
“Julian, say something only you would no.” She said. “Wait! Nothing too smutty.”  
Julian smirked. “Hm. Your middle name is Julie. You told me that a year into our marriage. I laughed and you told me to shut up. Once your lips got sunburnt so badly, you couldn’t wear lipstick for a week, so you made me do it instead- “  
Alison was repeating all of this as he said it and Margot, blushing, cut him off with a “Ok, I believe you.” She said “Where is he?” She asked Alison.

Alison pointed him out, and she scowled at him.

“I can’t believe that you went and died like that! You are so stupid sometimes. Honestly I could kill you.”  
“Well, I am already dead.” Julian said, a faint smile on his face. Alison once again repeated what he said.  
Margot laughed. “You are an idiot. No wonder no one else would marry you.” She rolled her eyes fondly.  
“Well, you were always my first choice.”   
She paused. “I do love you. And I could never marry again. I knew that as soon as you died.”  
“I love you too, Margot. And you thought about marrying again as soon as I died? I thought you were better than that.” He said in a teasing voice. Alison struggled to put so much love into one sentence.  
“I can’t believe this.” Margot said.  
“I never thought I’d see you again.” Julian even surprised himself when his eyes filled with tears.  
“You’re telling me! I thought we agreed that I would die first.” She said, grief in her voice. The others felt as if they were intruding on a very private moment, and so filed out of the room one by one, until it was just Julian, Margot and Alison.   
“Well, we always knew that it would be you who would cope with all this better.” His voice grew quiet.  
“I don’t know.” She sighed, standing up. “I have to go. Still an mp, would you believe.” She laughed, and turned to look at Alison. “Could I come back?” She asked.  
Alison nodded. “Of course. You’re always welcome. Maybe Julian can push you out of a window, and then you could see ghosts as well.”  
“That was Julian?” Margot asked. “JULIAN I WILL KILL YOU!”  
“Too late, honey. Love you!”

He wouldn’t change his wife for the world.


End file.
